Another Year's Greetings
by The One With A Name
Summary: In the wake of a friend's murder, everyone seems to have overlooked Peppy Hare's 60th birthday. But they remember, and all the old acquaintances send salutations, plus some greeters Peppy may never have expected to hear from. Oneshot.


"Wow, Peppy. 60 years? You're getting on in years, old timer. Quite a bit different from running around with my dad back in the day, huh? Funny, all these years have passed, but I still miss him like he went yesterday. I guess I'm moving on, though. Things are going well, even for my standards. Krystal and I are moving into a house in the midtown soon. We've got the place picked and everything. Something seems different about her, though. Ever since Falco...well, you know. It hit all of us hard, but I never thought she'd take it like she has. They still can't find out what happened, or who did it, but when I find them, I'll get to the bottom of it. Anyway, happy 60th! Tell me if anyone doesn't send a video for ya and I'll track 'em down for ya! See ya!"

****

"Hiya there, Pep! Haven't seen ya since the funeral. It seemed kind of surreal, you know? I was hoping my kids would know Falco years down the road, and now he turns up...I mean, him, of all people. Anyway, no use talking about depressing stuff like that right now. Hope you're enjoyin' your big six-oh! Lucy was by here just the other day. She and Amanda chatted for a few hours. She seemed to be doing fine. The kids are looking forward to seeing you again at Christmas! Ted and Sarah, especially. You should've seen Lucy's face when all seven of the kids ran into the living room! By the way, I think I'm gonna open up a mechanics shop over here on Aquas. I'm hopin' to make it big! Might even strike a deal with my dad. Anyway, hope you enjoy your birthday, Peppy! Talk to ya soon!"

****

"Hi, Peppy. Happy birthday! Things are going well with Fox. But there's something I desperately need to talk to you about. Falco...the last time I saw him...I don't know what to do. Peppy, I don't know if I can go through with this relationship with Fox. Falco was...Never mind, we can talk about that in person later. I hope you're having fun! I found a photo yesterday in our room that made me think of you. It was of that time when we were visiting on Sauria, when Fox and Falco decided to challenge those two big Lightfoots to a tag-team wrestling match. They got filthy and sweaty before that party. I thought about the way you yelled at them. I thought you were going to kill them. I thought you were going to kill Falco. Isn't that silly? Who would want to really kill him? Anyway, please call me soon. Bye, Peppy!"

****

"How's it going, Peppy? I heard you finally decided to retire from the business. Probably best, you wouldn't want to get hurt in your advanced age, would you? But I guess I'm not one to talk. I'm getting on in years, too. But nevermind that. I know Lombardi's death probably hit you hard, so I thought I'd send you a shout-out, for old times sake. I've never talked to anyone about it, but...the things I did in the old days, when it was me, you, and James, plus Pigma, can you ever be forgiven for some of those things? I worked for Andross, that psychotic freak. I regret that. But I'm doing decently now. I've got a little crew, I decided to make a bigger business out of Star Wolf. Haven't seen McCloud in a few years. But give him my condolences if you see him. Later, old friend."

****

"What's up, old man? You having fun like everyone else? 'Cause I'd get a real kick out of that. 60 years old? I can't lie, I thought you would have bit it a long, long time ago. Long time before ol' Falco Lombardi anyway. I feel kinda bad. For 20 years, I've just been showing up to parties and drinkin' someone else's booze, helping someone else do something great, being the little guy. I got to be the faithful flunky for all those years, then one day, BAM! I have a little funeral, and I'm suddenly everyone's best friend. I was the talent on that old goon squad 'Star Fox', but it wasn't ever me they revered. I got some action out of it, though, if you know what I mean, hehehe. The one thing they gave me credit for was the women, I'll say that. Speaking of which, how's Krystal been since or last little 'encounter'? Fox'll be in for a nasty shock when little Fox Jrs blood test results come back. Oh? They haven't tested him yet? Well, I'm sure they will once Krissy talks with you about it, old-timer. Anyway, nice chatting with you. Oh, and if you see my old pal Foxie, tell him I'll be seeing him _real_ soon."


End file.
